Vitality Feats
Focuses on bonuses and abilities that improve staying power and endurance. Sample feats include Endurance, Great Fortitude, Thick-Skinned, and Toughness. Fighters may select Vitality feats as bonus feats. Armor Skin Epic Benefit: You gain a +1 natural armor bonus to Armor Class, or your existing natural armor bonus increases by 1. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. Cannon Fodder Vitality Prerequisites: Con 13, base attack bonus +1. Benefit: Whenever an ally adjacent to you takes damage from a weapon, unarmed strike, or natural attack, you can make an attack roll against AC 15 as a free action. If you succeed, you take the damage and all associated effects instead. You can use this feat once per round, and extra once for every 2 armory and/or vitality feats you have (in any combination). Damage Reduction Epic Prerequisite: Con 21. Benefit: '''You gain damage reduction 3/-. This does not stack with damage reduction granted by magic items or nonpermanent magical effects, but it does stack with any damage reduction granted by permanent magical effects, class features, or this feat itself. '''Special: '''You can gain this feat multiple times. Each time you gain the feat, your damage reduction increases by 3. '''Diehard Vitality Prerequisite: Endurance. Benefit: When reduced to negative hit points, you automatically become stable, you don't fall unconscious, and can act normally. Your threshold for death is increased by 5 hp per Vitality feat you have. Divine Health Vitality See Piety feats. Endurance Vitality Benefits: You gain +2, and extra +3 for every 2 vitality feats you have, on the following checks and saves: Swim checks made to resist nonlethal damage, all Constitution checks, Fortitude saves made to avoid nonlethal damage, damage from suffocation, fatigue and exhaustion effects. If you have 3 vitality feats, you may sleep in light or medium armor without becoming fatigued. If you have 9 vitality feats, once per encounter, when you are subjected to an effect that would exhaust you, you are instead fatigued. If you are subjected to an effect that fatigues you, you ignore the effect. Energy Resistance Vitality Prerequisite: Base Fortitude save +2. Benefit: Choose one of the following: cold, electricity, fire, negative energy, positive energy, or both acid and sonic. You gain energy resistance 5 for every 2 vitality feats you have against that type of energy. Special: You can take this feat up to 6 times, each time choosing different energy type. Epic Energy Resistance Vitality Prerequisite: Con 23, Base Fortitude save +15, energy resistance, 5 other vitality feats. Benefit: All of your elemental resistances increase by 5. This does not affect resistances granted by spells or nonpermanent magical effects. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Its effects stack. Epic Toughness Vitality Benefit: Treat your Endurance, Lifeline, Self-Sufficient, and Toughness feats as if you had 5 vitality feats more. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Its effects stack. Flesh of Gods Vitality Prerequisite: Con 17, Base Fortitude save +8, Endurance. Benefit: As an immediate action, you can become extremely resistant to damage until the beginning of your next turn. Whenever you lose hit points during that time, you lose 10% less for every 2 vitality feats you have (round the remaining damage up). You cannot reduce damage taken by more than 80%. When the effects of this feat end, you become fatigued. If you are already fatigued, you become exhausted instead, and if you are already exhausted you become unconscious. If you are immune to fatigue, you instead become staggered for 1d4 rounds. Good Fortitude Epic You are doughty and resilient. Prerequisites: Great Fortitude. Benefit: Your poor Fortitude progression becomes a good Fortitude progression. Great Fortitude Vitality Benefits: You gain a +1 bonus on Fortitude saves, and extra +1 for every 2 vitality feats you have. Grit Vitality Prerequisite: Con 15, Base Fortitude save +9, Endurance, Great Fortitude. Benefit: When you become blinded, you have 10% chance for every 2 vitality feats you have to be dazzled instead. When you become exhausted, you have 10% chance for every 2 vitality feats you have to be fatigued instead. When you become nauseated, you have 10% chance for every 2 vitality feats you have to be sickened instead. When you become paralyzed, you have 10% chance for every 2 vitality feats you have to be staggered instead. Guts of Iron Vitality Prerequisites: Endurance. Benefits: Critical confirmation rolls against you suffer a -2 penalty, and extra -3 penalty for every 2 vitality feats you have. Fast Healing Epic Prerequisite: Con 25. Benefit: You gain fast healing 3, or your existing fast healing increases by 3. This feat does not stack with fast healing granted by magic items or nonpermanent magical effects. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. Haleness Epic You can survive without breathing. Prerequisites: Con 37, Hibernate, Inedia, Insomnious. Benefit: You no longer need to breathe. Heroic Might Vitality Prerequisites: Str 13, Dex 13, Con 13, character level 12. Benefit: As a swift action you can gain +4 bonus to either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution for 1 round, and extra 1 round for every 2 vitality feats you have. If you do, you become fatigued. If you are already fatigued, you become exhausted instead, and if you are already exhausted you become unconscious. If you are immune to fatigue, you instead become staggered for 1d4 rounds. If you have 7 spirit feats and 1 command feat, whenever you gain ability bonus from this feat, all allies within 20 ft. also gain that bonus. Hibernate Epic You can place yourself in hibernation, effectively halting your bodily functions. Prerequisites: Con 28, Survival 25 ranks. Benefit: You can place yourself in a trance that halts your need for nourishment or air, as well as reducing your aging to 50% of normal. During hibernation you cannot act. You may hibernate for up to 1 continuous day per vitality or epic feat you have, after which you must wait at least 1 day before you can do so again, during which time you must eat, breathe, and so forth normally. Incorruptible Body Epic Your body does not decompose after death. Prerequisites: Con 25. Benefit: There is no limit to how long you can be dead before being raised or resurrected. Normal: The raise dead spell requires that the body of the deceased has been dead no longer than one day per level of the caster. The resurrection spell requires that the corpse be no older than 10 years per caster level. Special: You still cannot be raised or resurrected if you died of old age. Inedia ''' Epic You no longer require sustenance of any kind. '''Prerequisites: Con 34, Hibernate, Incorruptible Body, Insomnious. Benefit: You no longer require food nor drink to sustain you. Insomnious Epic You have transcended the need for sleep. Prerequisites: Con 31, Hibernate, Incorruptible Body. Benefit: You no longer require sleep. You must still spend 8 hours resting to regain spells. Last Stand Vitality Prerequisite: Base Fortitude save +6, Toughness. Benefit: If you have at least 0 hit points, you can heal yourself 10 hit points for every 2 vitality feats you have as a swift action. If you do, you become fatigued. If you are already fatigued, you become exhausted instead, and if you are already exhausted you become unconscious. If you are immune to fatigue, you instead become staggered for 1d4 rounds. Lifeline Vitality Prerequisites: Base Fortitude save +8, Diehard, Endurance. Benefits: At the beginning of your turn, if you took no damage since the beginning of your previous turn, you heal 3 hit points for every 2 vitality feats you have. Nosodic Epic Diseases have a positive effect upon you. Prerequisites: Con 25, Perfect Health. Benefit: When you contract a disease, its effects augment you rather than debilitate you. However, you gain a Charisma penalty equal to the total amount of bonuses added to other ability scores. '' Example: If you contracted mummy rot, you would gain 1d6 points of Constitution but you would also lose 1d6 points of Charisma.'' You can only benefit from one disease at a time. If you contract a second disease, the first is lost. You only benefit from the disease’s effects once. After that you continue to carry it but gain no additional benefits or penalties. Special: It is up to the GM to determine exactly how people react to this “plague bearer.” Outdoorsman Vitality See Talent feats. Perfect Health Epic Prerequisite: Con 25, Great Fortitude. Benefit: You are immune to all nonmagical diseases, as well as to all poisons whose Fortitude save DC is 25 or less. Second Wind Vitality Prerequisites: Endurance, Toughness. Benefit: You may shake off an amount of nonlethal damage equal to 1d6 + Con bonus plus 3 per 2 vitality feats you have. This feat may be used once per hour per 2 vitality feats you have. Additionally, the amount of time you may spend in combat before becoming'' fatigued'' is doubled. Self-Sufficient Vitality Benefit: You get a +2 competence bonus on all Heal and Survival checks, and extra +1 for every 2 vitality feats you have. Share Burden Vitality See Command feats. Strength of Body Vitality Prerequisites: Base Fortitude save +8, any 3 vitality feats. Benefits: You gain damage reduction 1, and extra 1 for every 2 vitality feats, against Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution damage and drain. This can make you effectively immune to some diseases, poisons, and more. Survive the Impossible Vitality Prerequisites: Con 21, Great Fortitude, any 5 other vitality feats. Benefits: Whenever you fail a save against a spell or spell-like ability and the effect kills you without dealing damage, you instead take damage equal to the spell's level times 10. This damage is further reduced by 3 points for every 2 vitality feats you have. Terrene Body Epic You no longer age. Prerequisites: Con 40, Haleness, Hibernate, Incorruptible Body, Inedia, Insomnious. Benefit: Your body has become so stoical that it is no longer affected by the ravage of time. You stop aging in the current age category you are in and do not age any further. Supernatural temporal effects; such as slow or temporal stasis will still affect you, however, you gain a +10 bonus to resist their effects (assuming a saving throw is allowed). Thick-Skinned Vitality Your skin is hard as iron. Prerequisites: Base Fortitude save +5, Toughness, any other 2 vitality feats. Benefits: You gain +1 armor bonus to AC for every 2 vitality feats you have. Toughness Vitality Benefit: You gain 5 hit points for every 2 vitality feats you have. Category:Feats